


i will make you walk only on flower paths (look at me, i have bloomed prettily)

by dracometria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Clingy, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, beomgyu kidnaps kai's plushies, beomkai / kaigyu, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: Beomgyu keeps teasing Kai by hiding his plushies because his reactions are cute, especially the way he pouts and clings onto him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 21
Kudos: 173





	i will make you walk only on flower paths (look at me, i have bloomed prettily)

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked writing this, beomkai soft hours always open :( 
> 
> song is flower way by sejeong, the lyrics aren't critical to the story but they add some depth

At first, Beomgyu does it because Kai's reactions truly amuse him—the maknae is cute when he’s pouty, especially when he tries to get mad but just ends up pouting harder. It also allows Beomgyu to blackmail Kai into doing aegyo for him; Beomgyu rather enjoyed that. Then Kai starts clinging to him in an effort to annoy him into giving his plushies back; he’s only partially successful though, because Beomgyu secretly likes the extra cuddling but also would sooner eat a box full of tomatoes before admitting it.

Like now, even though they’re supposed to be practicing their guitars and composing songs together, Kai’s head is pillowed against his shoulder. Beomgyu wonders how he can even play like that, but Kai’s strumming effortlessly, no longer awkward like he was just a short month ago when he had first picked up playing again.

Instead of jealousy, Beomgyu feels admiration—Kai inspires him to work harder to improve his own skills. He doesn’t feel the need to be the best, like Yeonjun is pressured to sometimes—as long as others can see and acknowledge his efforts, he’s happy.

Kai starts singing softly; Beomgyu is only paying half-attention until he makes out the lyrics.

_Look at me, I have bloomed prettily_

_Even if I fall to the ground_

_I will make you walk only on flower paths_

“You listen to Sejeong-sunbaenim?” Beomgyu asks curiously. 

“Just this song, since you recommended it.” 

“Ah.” Beomgyu wants to talk about it, since he knows about Kai’s complicated feelings towards his family, and to an extent, he and the other members had raised him as well—children taking care of children. 

But he’s not Soobin, and Beomgyu’s not even sure if Kai relates to the song the way he thinks he does. So he settles on ruffling Kai’s hair, though he soon softens his touch to thread his fingers gently between the dark locks instead, playing with the younger’s hair as he tries to figure out his lyrics. There’s one specific verse that sounds alright when he sings it, but he feels like it could be better. _Should_ be better. 

“Hyung,” Kai says, breath tickling the side of Beomgyu’s neck, and no, Beomgyu’s _not_ flustered by how close he is, how low his voice is, how comforting his arm feels when it's wrapped around his waist. “Can I see?”

Beomgyu slides the lyric sheet over. “Have at it.” 

He exhales when Kai lets go of his waist, only for his heart to thump wildly again when Kai’s fingers tangle absentmindedly with his, one reason out of a laundry list why Beomgyu can never truly be mad at Kai. 

Beomgyu stares because he knows he can get away with it when the younger is busy giving his full attention to the paper in front of him. Long lashes, pretty lips, delicate fingers, but also a sharp jaw, a defined nose, and most devastating of all, dangerous eyes, the way they glittered with words unspoken. Kai is both contradiction and harmony, the morning chill and the evening sun, the beauty of sunflowers in full bloom and the potential of seeds sleeping in the soil. 

Unlike Kai, Beomgyu isn’t capable of bottling up his emotions.

(Beomgyu gives Molangie back after he’s somewhat satisfied with his lyrics, after Kai cuddles him on the couch, tucking Beomgyu underneath his chin so that he can hear the younger’s steady heartbeat, Kai’s long legs twisting with his as he whines about how much he misses the rabbit plush.) 

* * *

Beomgyu doesn’t bother trying to deny it to himself, but he doesn’t tell anyone, either. He hides Molangie, Tobin, Goguma and some others with names he never learned—as long as they’re defenseless and unattended, they’re fair game. Kai grows increasingly clingy each time they disappear to the point where the other members are confused why their maknae is suddenly spending so much of his free time with Beomgyu. 

There aren’t any more questions after Soobin makes sure they’re not fighting (Kai surprisingly doesn’t bring up his missing plushies), instead, there’s a bit of teasing, which isn’t too difficult to laugh off. Kai has always been openly affectionate, while Beomgyu isn’t a stranger to skinship.

“Beomie, you hid Tobin’s carrot again,” Kai complains as he drapes himself on Beomgyu, who’s just trying to eat in peace. It’s a rare day, one which he wants to spend alone in his studio away from everyone else. He just needs that break every once in a while. 

But when Kai dropped by ten minutes ago, Beomgyu doesn’t tell him to go back to the dorm like he should have. Instead, he lets him in, and now the little troublemaker is stealing his tteokbokki. 

“What?” 

“Beomie, I—” 

“What?”

“Beomie, this—” 

“What?” 

Kai sighs, and Beomgyu doesn’t need to turn around to know he’s pouting. 

“Beomie- _hyung._ ” 

“Yes, Kai-ya?” he answers smugly. 

“Tteokbokki?” 

“Ask for one more and I’ll kick you out,” Beomgyu huffs, but he spears a fishcake because those are Kai’s favorite (they’re his favorite too because it’s seafood without the commitment). He turns around to feed the younger, and Kai neatly pulls the fishcake off the chopstick with his mouth. Before Beomgyu can turn back around, Kai mumbles something. 

“Hmm?” 

Kai quickly swallows, and Beomgyu becomes hyper-aware of their proximity when their eyes meet. He thinks he stops breathing when Kai leans in, fighting against the urge to flutter his eyes shut. 

“Ya, brat, what are you doing?” Beomgyu asks instead, and he would be embarrassed by the way his voice comes out a little breathless if he wasn’t so concerned with whatever Kai was up to.

Kai looks at him oddly, tilting his head as he presses his thumb to the corner of Beomgyu’s mouth. 

“You have sauce here.” He nonchalantly wipes it away, his chest pressing against Beomgyu’s back when he reaches over him to grab a napkin off the table. 

Neither of them distance themselves or do anything like that. It’s just another moment in a collection of so many others in their game of push and pull. Blink, and it’s gone.

Beomgyu thinks about how differently it would have gone if he closed his eyes instead. 

(Beomgyu finally tells Kai where he hid Tobin’s carrot an hour into _August Rush._ Of course, by then, Kai has to stay at the studio to finish the rest of the movie.)

* * *

Every night is a battle with sleep. Some nights are better than others.

This night is not one of the better nights. He lies wide awake, staring at the ceiling where the lightbulb would be if it was on. Thoughts bounce around in his head, his tendency to overthink going into overdrive whenever he’s alone. 

Then the door to the walk-in closet opens, and Beomgyu sits up in surprise. He can already tell from the silhouette that it’s Kai, broad-shouldered and bowlegged and unfairly tall. He has a pillow with him, and his intentions are fairly clear.

“Kai-ya?” 

“Hyung.” Kai eases the door shut with his foot, and darkness falls over them. Soon, he’s being nudged over. “Move, hyung.” 

“What’s the point of bringing your pillow if you’re just going to sleep on mine,” Beomgyu grouses, but guess who moves over? That’s right, Choi Beomgyu does. 

“I can’t sleep without hugging something, and you still haven’t told me where you hid Honey. This is your fault.” Kai’s voice sounds like it’s tinged with sleep, and Beomgyu guiltily wonders if the younger had tried to sleep at first. 

“Wasn’t Molangie your favorite?” 

“It's been Honey since I bought him.” Honey is another plush from the Molang line, although it’s wrapped up in a fluffy bee costume.

Beomgyu doesn’t squeak when Kai pulls him close, the younger’s arm a comfortable weight on his stomach and head resting against his own. He doesn’t squeak, but maybe his exhale is a little bit more high-pitched than usual. He’s older, so it’s a bit regretful that he feels small in Kai’s arms. 

“Honey reminds me of you,” the younger says with a giggle, and it takes a few seconds for Beomgyu to connect the dots. 

“Don’t call me that,” Beomgyu says with a scowl, if only for his own benefit because he knows Kai can’t see him. Yeonjun almost annoyed him to death with that honeybee nickname. 

“I didn’t say anything, Beomie,” Kai says innocently, and Beomgyu turns to swat him on the shoulder, but he doesn’t anticipate Kai locking him in that position, nor does he expect for Kai’s fingers to curl around his wrist after Beomgyu smacks him on the arm. 

The silence is punctuated by only their breathing. 

Beomgyu feels hot everywhere Kai touches him—a brand on his wrist, a fire around his waist, and a soon to be blaze across his lips. He can only approximate where Kai’s mouth is, but he’s done with waiting, he’s done with letting the pendulum reset back to zero. 

He leans in, but Kai must have leaned in also, because their lips meet too fast and the crash smarts a little until they melt against each other and the kiss softens into something that aches in all the right places.

Kai slides his hand up Beomgyu’s wrist and intertwines their fingers, mouth still hot against Beomgyu’s, an inferno now. 

It’s hard to tell how much time passes when neither of them are particularly interested in reaching for their phones, but sleep is looking less like an abstract concept now and more of an achievable goal, no matter how nice kissing feels. 

Beomgyu pulls away regretfully, running a thumb across Kai’s bottom lip. A promise for another night, maybe, or in stolen moments during the day. 

There’s a silent understanding when Beomgyu nestles against the crook of Kai’s shoulder. 

There’s a not-so-silent understanding when Kai opens his mouth and says, “Hyung, you know that you don’t have to steal my plushies anymore.” 

Beomgyu hits him lightly on the chest, glad that his red cheeks aren’t visible. “Shut up, or I won’t tell you where Honey is.” 

Kai kisses him on the forehead, and Beomgyu thinks his brain shuts down. 

“You’re so cute, Beomie.” 

“Call me _hyung,_ ” Beomgyu says testily, but Kai just responds with a giggle. 

“Night night.” 

“Good night, brat.” 

Kai is an equation that he doesn’t have to solve all at once. The important part is that he’s willing to wait for the rain to bloom. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> another fic written in a day omg i'm on a roll aaAAAaaaAAAA
> 
> tell me how you feel about this hehe ◕ᗜ◕👉👈


End file.
